Pokemon Patrol:Zangoose the Vigilante
by Silver the Eevee and Co
Summary: So this introduces Zangoose, Riolu, and Kirlia who are hunting down, the enigma, Sneasel the Bandit. Please Read and Review. K Bai Nao. P.S. I'm not sure if this could be called romance too.


**Heyo bakas out there who actually have expectations for my stories! I'm introducing a new set of characters for Pokemon Patrol. I've decided that for now, I'll just be introducing the characters. Keep in mind, for the fanfic that will actually have a storyline, I will put in some characters I didn't introduce. So uh enjoy I guess.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or any of its individual pokemon.**

**All my OCs are copyright of Silver the Eevee and Co.**

* * *

><p>In the dead of night, a silent shadow slipped through the alleys and rooftops of the city of Aharashi, named for the storms that often ravaged the seaside town. In one of these houses, blissfully unaware of what was about to happen, a baby Ralts lay asleep in his bed. His older sister Kirlia was awaken by the sound of footsteps. Where is that coming fro- what, the roof? she thought. She opened her bedroom window and looked upwards. She just barely managed to avoid being hit by an ice beam.<p>

Through the open window jumped in a dark figure. Its dark body made it almost invisible. Retractable claws shot out from its hands and a red feather stuck out from its left ear. "Sneasel the bandit!" Kirlia hissed.

Sneasel laughed."Ah hah ha ha ha! I see you have heard of me."

"Anyone who wants to keep themselves and the ones around them safe cares to know your name!" Kirlia spat.

Sneasel ran forward and muzzled her with his hand. "Hush now. Keep your voice down, and I promise I won't hurt you." Kirlia then unleashed Psychic on Sneasel and threw him against the wall. "Ugh…so you've got some fight inside of you alright then." Sneasel rushed Kirlia and struck her with Metal Claw. Kirlia fell backwards and was hit with Fury Swipes repeatedly.

"So…fast…" she muttered. Above her stood Sneasel.

"I haven't come here for you. So I'll just immobilize you and leave," said Sneasel as he froze Kirlia solid with Ice Beam.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Kirlia's mother Gardevoir thawed Kirlia out. She explained what occurred last night.<p>

"This isn't good…" Gardevoir said. "I haven't been able to find baby Ralts anywhere."

"Maybe he's just hiding," Kirlia suggested. Then she saw the scrap piece of paper on the floor. Her eyes widened as she read it aloud.

"Ah hah ha ha ha! I told you I didn't come for you. But I got what I did come for; that Ralts brat of yours. Hah ha! If you ever want to see him alive again, I expect you to give me 5,000 poke. But I don't want to meet you to get it or you'd just plan an ambush. Leave 1,000 poke in five different places. I want you to leave one wad at the top of the clock tower, one at the west entrance to the abandoned mined tunnels, one inside the Zubat Caverns, another on Sharpedo Island, and the last in the Regi Ruins. If I don't get my ransom in five days' time, you shall never see Ralts again. Ah hah ha ha ha!"

Tears had welled up in Gardevoir's eyes. "Oh wha-what are we going t-to do?" she said as she broke down sobbing. Kirlia didn't know how to help her mother. A sense of helplessness had enveloped her.

* * *

><p>As the morning wore on, the town slowly came to life among the many pokemon, a Zangoose was on high alert, pink eyes darting back and forth looking for anything that could be a lead to what he was looking for. Then he saw a dark shadow pelt through an alley. He pursued it yelling, "Hey, STOP!" He chased it until the figure came to a brick wall. "End of the line. Surrender NOW!" The pokemon just slammed his palm against the wall and made an opening it dashed through. "What the- that was force palm. How…?"Zangoose dashed after his quarry. He saw it trip and stumble. He grabbed it by the neck and shoved him up the wall.<p>

"Hey what are you doing, I haven't done anything to you. Please don't take me to jail. I'm sorry I stole food. But I'm a kid with no parents. Please have mercy. PLEASE!" The Zangoose saw that the thing he was holding up was a Riolu wearing a hooded cloak. He set him down.

"I-I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else. I'm Zangoose," he said.

"Someone else? Huh! You just lift up people you know by the neck when you say hi is that it? Huh huh?" the Riolu scolded. "The name's Sleek."

"You said you're an orphan? You live on the streets?" Zangoose asked.

"Yeah, why do you wanna be my second dad?" Sleek asked hopefully.

"Uh…well…uh…"Zangoose didn't want to crush Sleek's hopeful outlook. He looked like he had just received a gift from the alpha Arceus himself. "Before I answer that, you answer this. Have you seen Sneasel the Bandit in these streets at all?"

"Hmmmm…no but last night I did see a black figure run through this alley. It could have been him or something else," Sleek said.

"Which way did it go?" "Over that way. Now will you answer my question?"

But Zangoose was already running in the direction Sleek had pointed. He followed him, and they both ended up at Kirlia's house. "Do you think that thing I saw was Sneasel and he ended up here?" Sleek asked.

"Only one way to find out," Zangoose said before he knocked on the door. Gardevoir opened the door to see the intimidating Zangoose with Sleek in his tattered cloak. She got scared and then slammed the door in their face.

"Well that was rude," Sleek said. "Hey, young mistress we didn't mean to frighten you. We only wish to gain information and I promise that if it is your wish we shall be on our way and you will never see us again." Zangoose just looked at Sleek. "I can talk reasonably and like a gentleman when I want to."

This time it was Kirlia who opened the door. The first thing she noticed was Sleek. Immediately she had a fancy towards him. She realized how red and puffy her eyes must be after crying that whole morning embarrassed she turned and rubbed at her eyes. "Is everything all right?" Sleek asked.

"Uh, well, n-no…" Kirlia replied. "You came for information?" she sniffed.

"Uh, yeah," Zangoose said, "I'm Zangoose. My friend here saw that-,"

"Hey I have a name. It's Sleek, my lady," Sleek said to Kirlia. Her face reddened but she also smiled.

"I'm Kirlia. Nice to meet you," Kirlia said.

Zangoose merely rolled his eyes at this. "So anyway, did Sneasel the Bandit come here last night, or did you see him run by."

Zangoose was then caught in a vice-like grip on his arm. Kirlia was looking at Zangoose with determination in her eyes. "Your tracking Sneasel down. How can I help I'll do anything! I just want to get my brother back."

"Well you could first let go of my dad Zangoose," Sleek said.

"Your dad's a Zangoose?" Kirlia asked.

"No I'm not," Zangoose snapped.

"Well until you answer my question you are. Anyway, just tell us everything you know, that should help us. Kirlia took them inside and sat next to Sleek, close enough to make him uncomfortable. She related what happened that night and read the letter. Gardevoir helped where she could. Zangoose just stayed silent throughout the narrative. He then stood up and said, "All right, Kirlia I want you to do what Sneasel said. I'll take care of the rest."

Kirlia asked, "Wait, you're not even going to tell us your plan?"

"No," he flatly stated.

"But we can help," Sleek said. "And what about me. Am I supposed to live on the streets again?"

"I work alone," Zangoose said. He then exited the house. Sleek's ears drooped, realizing he just lost his chance to have a parent again.

Kirlia wanted to say something to make him feel better. But she couldn't find the right words to say. "Um, d-do you have anywhere else to stay?" she asked. "'Cause if not, you could always stay here."

"Really? I don't want to bother you guys," Sleek said.

"It's really no trouble," Gardevoir said. "I can't turn a blind eye to someone in need."

Sleek smiled in appreciation. "Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>So, all of you out there reading, what do you think so far? Please review this all who can, I'd really like some feedback. Oh, by the by, this story will be a couple of chapters, unlike one like I planned. And again, if you want a certain pokemon included, you'll have to leave a review with the pokemon. I'll only be accepting entries until November 10. That's right. Until my birthday. If nobody submits by then, I'll no longer accept requests. (Well I might, you never know =D) K. Bai Nao.<strong>


End file.
